Valeria Z'iegler
History Origin Before and After Creation Life in Heaven Welcoming The Earth Present Day Powers & Abilities Powers The All-Seeing: Valeria's main ability is the power to see and understand the future down to its smallest detail. However, her power extends far beyond any other who can see the future as well. Her ability is directly tied to probabilities, and as such, she can perceive the probability that a situation takes place based on an almost infinite number of factors that can and will change the outcome. Her power, however, is far more advanced than anyone else's since having existed for more than 20 billion years old, which allowed her to develop her ability to the point where she has no limits. She can connect insignificant events that have and will happen to major events, allowing her to know how time will play out. Valeria explained that her control is so vast, she can often manipulate the timeline that she's in to achieve what she wants.'' * ''Accelerated Probability: Valeria can perceive the information of any situation and use the variables of that information to perceive the paths that lead to how certain outcomes will occur. She can then accelerate herself along the path of her desire, which causes her to reach the conclusion of the path taken.'' * ''Dimensional Vision: Valeria is capable of seeing through dimensional barriers, allowing her to see what occurs in other dimensions, as well as enabling such feats as seeing objects that are in a state of dimensional flux between two or more worlds.'' * ''Body Language Analysis: Valeria can intuitively read others' body language, allowing her to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing her to predict attacks. She can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once she understands their strategy, she can find their flaw and take them down with little effort.'' * ''Omni-chronal Perception: Valeria can see every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously. She knows instantly when and how something happened or will happen regardless of what timeline an event occurred.'' * ''Infinite Processing: Valeria's mind is capable of processing an infinite amount of calculations, thought processes, and asses infinite amounts of information all at once, and with flawless precision.'' ''Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Valeria is an extraordinarily powerful entity, described as holding unimaginable power by Michael. She is so powerful that while not even in the same realm, she awakened an angel from his eternal slumber in The Empty, a place that God is said to have no power over. The Angels consider her so powerful and wise, that she was offered to be Heaven's Ruler once. Additionally, due to being sired by the most powerful being in existence, Valeria's power is so great that she can effortlessly kill most creatures in existence, even abstract entities.'' * ''Astral Projection: Valeria can project her awareness out of her body and interact with the physical world.'' * ''Banishing: Valeria banished Lilith back to Hell thousands of years ago with nothing but the snap of her fingers.'' * ''Biokinesis: Valeria can control and inflict pain in others' bodies, and her control is so precise that even invulnerable beings have little to no resistance to it.'' * ''Astral Perception: Valeria can perceive the true form of other beings, regardless of their status and power.'' * ''Clairsentience: Valeria can sense and feel other supernatural and human energy signatures through pure concentration alone. She was shown sensing life in alternate realities before, and even all the souls in Heaven.'' * ''Conjuration: Valeria can create and erase multiple things from existence at once, however, her ability is not quite as great as the other Primordials'. She once re-created a destroyed and burnt forest to its original state with a thought. She can't create sentient life.'' * ''Electrokinesis:' Valeria can manipulate an untold amount of electrical energy, regardless of its source. This extends to the oldest and even the most sophisticated machines. * Localization: '''She can locate other beings just by focusing on them. Unlike angelic beings, however, she does not need their prayers to activate this power. * ''Molecular Manipulation: She possesses the power to manipulate molecules in all sorts of ways. From slowing them down to stopping them, accelerate them and even reverse them to their original state.'' * ''Teleportation: Valeria can teleport herself and others anywhere across the vast universe.'' * ''Power Manipulation: She can negate, replicate, enhance, weaken, and grant powers to others. She has control over the powers she grants and can remove them at any given time.'' * ''Reality Warping: Valeria can shape reality on a great scale. '' * ''Resurrection: She can bring the dead back to life, as long as there's a body and this body isn't missing any important organs. '' * ''Telekinesis: Valeria can move great and heavy objects with relative ease. She was shown dispersing a tornado by spreading her arms in different directions.'' * ''Telepathy:' Valeria showed the ability to telepathically call out to others, including angels. Even the Shadow was surprised by how she woke an angel inside The Empty. Valeria once "hacked" into Angel Radio to listen in on Angels' conversations, something thought only Angels can do. * Supernatural Concealment: '''When Valeria does not want to be found, her powers are subconsciously concealing her from other beings. * ''Smiting: She can instantly kill several demons with great ease by using this ability. She was also capable of killing various monsters using this ability. Valeria possesses the ability to kill or exorcise a demon or angel simply by touching her palm to the forehead of its host. When this happens, a strong white light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them from the inside out.'' * ''Holy White Light:' Valeria can emit a powerful burning white light from her palm. The ability can also serve a similar purpose to smiting, as the light can death to those who look at it, causing them to burn from the inside out. Its strength can also be controlled, from harming a single being to destroying entire cities. * ''Chronokinesis: Valeria can bend time much easier than regular angels and Seraphs, and also can freeze time. She can bring passengers along and travel through time.'' * Clairsentience: '''She can detect supernatural energies. * ''Vessel Locking:' Valeria can grab a demon in its smoke form and even an angel and force them back into their bodies, preventing them from leaving. * Soul Reading/Channeling: '''By pushing her hand into a person's chest, Valeria can determine the presence and condition of a person's soul, and if the soul was branded by a deal. She can also siphon energy from or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance her powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate, having been noted by her as putting one's hand into a nuclear reactor and causing the person to explode should anything go wrong. * ''Purification:' An ability seemingly unique to Primordial Beings. Valeria can purify other creatures, with it she can turn demons and monsters back to humans. Immortality: '''Given her nature as a Primordial Being, Valeria is virtually immortal, with only other Primordials having the ability to kill her. She has lived for eons and her human form has been at its physical prime for thousands of years without withering. She has watched the universe grow into what it is today. ''Abilities Advanced Hand-To-Hand Com: Valeria was trained by The Archangels in many fighting styles, especially the angel's combat and was also trained on how to wield some weapons such as angel blades. Through her intuition, however, she taught herself many more martial arts and has expressed to be proficient with any weapon ever created. Due to her powers, Valeria is extremely fast and has instantaneous reflexes.'' ''Expert Acrobat: Valeria is an excellent acrobat, capable of many difficult feats. She's able to leap incredible distances, even from a stationary position, and is incredibly swift and agile.'' ''Omnilingualism: Valeria once stated that she can speak and fully understand any language and dialect across the universe. Although rarely seen, she is proficient in Enochian and older languages and can decipher the 3 tablets known as "The Word of God", something that only Prophets can do.'' ''Expert in Mysticism: Valeria has a profound knowledge of mystical forces.'' ''Universal Knowledge: Valeria's signature ability is her encyclopedic, universal knowledge on the entirety of existence. Because of her ability to see through time and visualize all possible outcomes, she is often confused as an omniscient being.'' * ''Eidetic Memory: Valeria can remember anything she's ever seen, read or heard of down to the smallest details.'' ''Intuitive Aptitude: Valeria possesses the ability to have a full understanding of how things work simply by looking at them.'' ''Weaknesses & Limitations Non-Interference: '''Valeria is prohibited by some higher powers to actively assist others, other than giving them advice. Only until after they have personally taken action can she actively intervene. Her role is certain scenarios is mostly supportive. When Valeria defied this to actively aid in the Apocalypse, she was banished from Heaven by the Archangels. ''Power Limitation: She cannot use her nigh-omnipotent powers on any Z'iegler or anyone that shares a blood-tie with her. '' ''Higher Beings: Beings like The Darkness, God, Death, Life and Mother Nature can interfere with her ability to see the future, and "cloud" her sight. A clear example of this is when God blocked her visions of the Apocalypse to prevent her from aiding those on Earth.'' ''Death's Scythe: 'Death's scythe has the power to kill all beings in existence, except for God and The Darkness. Personality